


No title

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: just snippets





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why, but the rivalry between the Shaw brothers is a lil bit distracting for me.

"Langdon, stop wasting your time with those freaks. Write something to endorse me. I could use an exclusive interview, for father’s sake."

"Sure, Henry. Only in your dreams. I’m not writing anything for you, not a single word."

Langdon dashed out the office, door slammed behind him. 

The Senator stubbed his cigar out.

The door burst open.

“And your silly speech last time is killing me. Fire your chief of staff, otherwise you are doomed. For father’s sake.”

The door was slammed again.

The Senator smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my english.


End file.
